Dirty Snow
by Mhwriter
Summary: This is a crack pairing story with smut and kink involving Canada from Hetalia Axis Powers! This is my first so please nice reviews! Warning: sexual content, yaoi and crack! Pairing Canada with an OC. Enjoy! Based off an RP! Love you all!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

(note: I don't own Hetalia or Canada. They all belong to Hidekazu Himaruya. But the OC Mike is mine! XD)

Matthew- aged about 21 or so since this takes place in a college. Country of birth: Canada. Bio: He is a "veteran" student at Mount Heta University where its snows a lot in winter and is currently in a relationship. He had helped a man named Mike at the same university and currently is in the same college with him. He has helped him throughout his first year and so on throughout his college years. Mike is currently the person he is in a relationship with. They met just when Mike rushed to his classes. They met again after school. Then after a sexy session of truth and dare, as Mike visited his dorm, they became close lovers. (inspired from a friend. :D) description: He has gold blond hair with a cowlick curl sticking out. He is almost as tall as Mike and is fair bodied. He has light pale skin.

Mike- aged about same maybe a bit older. Country of birth: USA. Bio: He is currently a new student at the University that Matt is attending. He met the Canadian as he rushed to class and then visited his dorm after school. He then "by chance", got to kiss him during a game of truth or dare which led to "sexual lovemaking". Then he eventually developed a relationship with him and they are currently boyfriend and boyfriend. (is based off a Hetalia OC, a micro nation.) Description: He has almost completely Mohawk hair with some hair spiking out in front, is quite taller than Matthew and is fair bodied. He also has very lightly tanned skin.

This story takes place some time after these events. Sorry there isn't an introductory story btw. I hope this introduction makes up for it…. .

Chapter 1

It was now winter break at Mount Heta University... The term was over and everyone was in their respective dorms or out for the holidays... Mike passed it with some help from Matthew. He seemed very happy about the prospect of being free for a while with peace and quiet but oh it was sooo boring. Matthew was in his dorm, curled up under the covers, sleeping. Mike was just in his dorm being bored out of his damn mind... His room also burst of artifacts from other times when he and Matt "made love" over the term including a very naughty Mrs. Santa Claus costume he bought for such an occasion this time. "Just for Christmas kicks..." He said huskily before to the Canadian... So he was just itching to call him. Mattie tossed in his sleep, starting to moan and gasp. Mike then went to go fix something up. It was drink. He mixed lemon lime soda, some of his secret vodka, and grenadine. He drank it sip by sip and thought of how Matthew was so sweet and tense and amazing all in one, just like this drink. It was like an orgy party in his mouth...

Matthew moaned out loudly, panting as he gripped at his bed. Mike then finished his drink. He loomed around the living room for a bit and saw a picture. It showed him and Matthew holding hands and each other. They all were blushing madly but smiled big and even little signs of groping were was when they were at their first winter party before winter break and they were both drunk back then... He loved that time. Matthew screamed out Mike's name as he came all over himself and his bed.

Mike then decided to call him. He droned through his contacts and then finally found Matthew's name and pressed the call button. Matthew's phone went off and he woke with a start, blushing darkly as he found himself covering in cum. "H-hello?" he said, picking up his phone. "Hey it's me honey. Mike... Do you wanna probably go spend time with me somewhere for the holidays...?" Mike smiled warmly. He cleared his throat of sleep. "Mmm, hey love. You know I always wanna go somewhere with you." Mike then grinned on his side of the line. "Great my love. But for a little appetizer... What would you do if I said I was butt naked... wearing nothing and my cock is hardened solid and erect, leaking out precum...?" Matthew shuddered a bit as he listened a small moan escaping. "I-I'd rush over to help you with that."

Mike then chuckled and said, "Okay then lovie...I'll tell you what...I booked us up for a room at a very good winter hotel nearby and we'll have some days and nights there...sounds fun? Its got a hot tub, skiing, everything..." It was all said in a very husky and frisky voice. Matthew smiled and nodded though to himself. "Alright, sounds good," he giggled. "I'll start packing... once I clean myself up."

Mike then chuckled again. "Heh heh heh... Oh Matthew, you had a wet dream about me again didn't you?" Matthew blushed darkly and bit his lip. "N-no..." "Tsk tsk tsk...Be honest honey..." Mike chimed in a teasing but also firm tone. The other end was silent as Mattie continued to chew on his lip. "Well... you don't have to tell if you don't want to...I'm just saying you should for a healthy relationship based on honesty and communication plus it would be very sweet and flattering of you to say to me too. Also if I had one... I'd tell you all about it cause I want to express myself to you because I love you." he smiled warmly on the other line.

"I love you too," was his only response as he groaned softly, standing then just sitting back down. "Will you come over? Soon?" Mike then grinned. "Yeah sure sexy maple buns! I'll pick you up as soon as I'm done getting ready too!" Matthew giggled and blushed more. "How about now?" "I'll be on my way as soon as I can! Okay? Bye love you! " He said with excitement. "Love you too," he said, hanging up and laying on his side on his cum soaked bed.

Mike then went and quickly packed his things: clothes, shampoo, toothbrushes, toothpaste, bathing trunks and he also got his skiing gear. He quickly undressed and got dressed in a blue t-shirt that said "God Bless USA" on it, some blue winter pants, a blue hoodie, and he also secretly wore blue underpants with a winking smiley face on it. Then he started to carry it all as he ran to Matthew's dorm. Matthew smiled at Mike as he stopped in the doorway. He was completely naked, just waiting for his lover.

Mike just frowned. "Mattie... Can we save that for later when we sleep in our room tonight...? I don't want to just be in it for the sex although it's lovely... I want to be emotionally connected more to you too. But I promise we'll make love tonight okay?" Matthew frowned back at him and huffed. "You won't even help clean me up," he pouted. "Oh... I can do that... sorry about that hun." God he was slow today. "He got out his big brush, some soap and then told him to go to a bathtub. Matthew nodded and obeyed, sinking down into the warm water of the tub.

Mike then started to wash and massage him with warm water. Matthew smiled and let him, closing his eyes. "By the way I know you had a wet dream cause it smelled of cum...heh heh heh... so I already know mon cherie (my sweetie)..." he said softly as he rubbed the liquid soap all over his body. Mattie turned beet red at the comment and he looked down, saying nothing. "Oh don't get so sour honey... you know I won't tell anyone. It will be our... little dirty secret." He grinned as he rubbed and washed the Canadian in warm soap water.

Matthew pulled him close, almost in the warm as he whimpered. "B-but it's embarrassing..." "Pssssh cmon! I have wet dreams about you all the time when I'm separated from you...cause I love you and I want you to know..." He pouted. "Now be happy and smile." Shivers were sent down Mattie's back at the words. "R-really?" "Yes! I fantasize about you all the time! How'd you think I got the idea for you to be in the naughty Mrs. Santa Claus suit?" he grinned. Matthew giggled and nodded. "Oh, okay."

Mike winked at him and finally finished washing him then he got him his towel. "Okay hun! Now dry and dress up! The sooner the better!" Matthew stepped from the water and wrapped up in the towel, shaking his hair dry. "You look cute with your hair like this and such... you know?" he smirked. He giggled and got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a Canadian flag sweatshirt then he began to pack. "Thank you." "You're welcome..." Mike then wrapped his arms around him and said "Can you go across to my dorm even though it's cold?" Matthew cuddled into him. "What do you mean?" Mike just shrugged, "Because i remember when I was first on this campus...I overheard you hated the snow? Maybe I'm just floopy today..."

"I'm from Canada, I'm used to the snow, though they were right. I do hate the snow," he said nuzzling him. "That's great...I love that about you...So hardy... So you want to go with me to my car?" He nuzzled back. "Sure, I'd love to." Matthew said. "So… what do you love the most about me?" Mike asked out of random curiosity. Matthew kissed him softly. "I love most that you don't forget about me..." Mike kissed back. "Really? I'm so sorry that so many people do...you're just fantastic... so ready to go?" "Awww, thank you and yes, I'm always ready to go anyway with you." Matt chimed.

"Great!" He carried up his things again and started to go. Matthew followed him, duffle slung across his body. Mike and Matthew eventually reached his car and Mike opened the trunk. Mattie threw in his stuff and hurried into the warm car. Mike then smiled and put his stuff in but snuck in a secret surprise...two pairs of pointy and floppy costume dog-ears. He smirked and then got into the driver's seat and locked up the car. He then put the floppy dog-ears on Matthew's head.

Matthew yelped and took them off though he smiled and put them back on. "Where are these from?" Mike giggled at his yelping as it did fit him and the dog-ears. "Well they were a weird product from Japan that I got from my old days..." He grinned as he started the car and played his song on the radio which was Touchdown Turnaround by Hellogoodbye. Matthew smiled lightly at him and kissed his cheek. Once the song was over he turned the station till he found Every Time We Touch.

Mike blushed and smiled big. "Oh ho...we should make this a tradition in our relationship huh babe? By the way I love this one too." Matthew was to into singing the song to answer Mike and he was kinda dancing in his seat. Mike grinned. "I'll take it as a yes..." He just stared out into the sky. The sun even looked like Matthew's face as he also paid attention to the road. He pouted when the song was over, giving a humfff. "Awww… Don't be so sour honey…" Mike then started to play another tune on the radio. It was Chocolate Salty Balls by Isaac Hayes. Mike then sung along to it and kissed Matthew as he did. Matthew kissed back, smiling though he quickly buried his face is his hands, shaking his head.

Mike then grinned and thought of how great it would be to have Matthew beg like a dog with those dog-ears for him to just put his cock into Matt's mouth. He also sang along to the song in a seducing voice. Sooner or later they were almost there. Matthew rolled his eyes at Mike but he loved him all the same. Mike then gleamed his smiling teeth as they arrived at the entrance to the inn. The gate was decorated with holly, wreaths, and other Christmas decorations.

Matthew smiled brightly. "It's nice here." "Yeah it sure is." Mike then drove them up to a parking space. The building was made with delicious looking red timber with giant candy cane decor, Santa Claus statues, ice sculptures and more. Matthew got out; ears still on as he went to go get the stuff from the trunk. Mike then got out his stuff from the trunk first. As he was done, Mike stared at Mattie's ass with a smirk. 'He would make a good sex pet doggy...' he thought as he chuckled. Matthew went to check them in and get their key. He walked back over to Mike, hips swaying. "Ready to go up?"

Mike was just blown away...Damn was Matthew so hot that Mike felt hot and heavy himself..."Ummm...sure honey." He kept staring at his swaying hips. He carried up the stuff alongside Matthew as they went up. Mattie stopped at their room, innocently pecking Mike's cheek as he opened the door. "Aw! It's so cute in here." The room was cream with red accents and there was a complimentary bottle of champagne. Mike then smiled sweetly and said, "Awwww...well it was no problem really...Anything for you love." he blushed and put out the things throughout the room then came back and kissed Matt's cheek back.

Matthew closed the door before wrapping his arms around Mike and kissing him deeply. Mike then widened his eyes open and kissed Matthew back before finally breaking away for air. "Mattie... please save it for tonight... I wanted us to go skiing and stuff. It'll be fun and I promise we'll make fun love tonight ok?" "Dammit Mike!" He pulled away, hands on his hips. "I can't kiss you now without it leading to sex?"

Mike felt hurt... The Canadian only cussed at him only when he was drunk... "Mattie... I'm sorry..." He teared up but he tried to push it down. "I just wanted to spend quality time together... I even went to such hard effort to get all this for you..." Matthew shook his head and took the space room key, heading for the door. "And I wanted to do the same but no... it's gotta be sexual for you!" Mike then started crying... "No wait Mattie! I'm sorry! Fine...I'll let us do it now... just a good ol' fashioned quickie...?" He clung to the Canadian. He just loved him that much...

"I don't want sex from you! I want love, that's it!" Matthew just stood still and sighed. Mike then thought for a bit... "Oh...sorry... I acted like a fool...I'm really sorry I made you feel that way...I guess I'm just slow today...Can you please stay and forgive me?" He looked really guilty and sad with tears in his eyes... He never felt this bad for a long time and he really wanted to be the best for the Canadian as possible. Matthew sighed softly and nodded. "Fine."

Mike then took his hand and kissed it but tears were still on his face. "Honey, I'll make it up...No matter it takes...I'm not perfect...I sometimes mess up a lot... But I swear I will and I will even go to the sun and even get that down for you if I have to. I promise. I don't care whether I burn cause I'd gladly do it for you." He then put on a song to express this more from the radio in the room. It was Sorry by Buckcherry. He laughed dryly. "I'm not worth burning for, trust me."

Mike then kissed Matthew deeply as the song was playing, his tears still coming. "No you really are... and we're all damned if that's not true." Matthew kissed back though it was soft. "Then we're all damned." "At least I have you so I don't even fear hell love...I'd do anything for you and nothing is going to change that cause I love you Mattie...I really do. I'm not perfect but I really do." He kissed him again and snuggled him close.

"I love you too," he said, kissing him back. "If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the noes on their vacancy signs, if there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark," he sang softly. Mike smiled and had happy tears. "That's the best loving thing you ever said to me...Thanks." He then caressed his hands into his hair. Matthew nuzzled him and curled into his arms.

Mike then broke off and kissed Matthew's head and hair with peppery and butterfly kisses. "I love you my cummy doggy!" He then wiggled one of his doggy ears with his right hand. Matthew stuck out his tongue playfully. "Yeah, yeah." Mike then smirked. "So you wanna go off to ski or something?" "Sure, if you want." Matthew chimed. "Alright! Let's go to the mountain and be awesome!" He shouted triumphantly and he gave a heroic smile as he prepared to get skis and such for them.


	2. Chapter 2: Gone Skiing

Chapter 2

Matthew dressed warmly, knowing how cold it'd be out there. Mike just kept his current wear as it would be adequate enough for him. "We should also leave the doggy ears here so we don't lose 'em okay?" He winked slyly. Matthew nodded and set them on the bedside table, putting on a hat. Mike then smiled and put his hood on. "You look fantastic with that hat..." he murred. He also got his car keys and the ski gear. Matthew giggled and opened the door for him. "Thank you." Mike then grinned. "You're welcome." He got the ski gear in the trunk first and then got it closed. He then got into the driver's seat, closed the door and started the car.

Matthew got in, staring out the window, watching as his breath fogged the window. Mike was speeding through the snow and they eventually reached the ski mountain. It was a high all white peak with terribly high height and a skiing ramp that plunged downwards with red stripes. The ski club building also was decorated with Christmas stuff such as Santas, Elves, gingerbread decorations, and other such trinkets. Matthew smiled and got out eagerly. He took what he needed, nearly running to the lift. Mike then got what he needed and followed Matthew in earnest. He loved how Matthew ran with his hair flowing with the wind... It was so stunning to him... Matthew clicked into his skis and waited for Mike. "C'mon!" he whined. Mike then clicked on his gear and hurried to him. "Coming dear!" He was now beside him holding his hand.

Matthew kissed his cheek as the chairlift picked them up. Mike then kissed back and looked at the high altitude view. "Wow... this is amazing for a view..." he murmured. Matthew nodded and watched the slope get closer and closer. "But it's best for skiing." "I agree." Mike said. He then squealed in delight as the reached the peak. Mike of course let Matt go out first. "Lovers first!" he chimed. Mattie laughed and took Mike's hand, taking him with him as he got onto the snow. "Then that means us, silly."

Mike followed Matthew out. "I know... I just wanted to be a gentleman so I let you go out first then I follow." He smiled and looked down. "Wow that sure looks real deep and big..." Matthew smiled, nodding. "I'll see ya at the bottom," with that he was off. Mike then took a deep breath... then he started to plunge into the deep abyss that was the slope... He screamed with both fear and excitement almost like he was skydiving. "Yahooooooo! Oh my gosh! Wahhhhhoooo!" Matthew laughed as he heard Mike. He leaned forward, gaining speed. Mike then started to lean forward to catch up to the Canadian as he kept focusing on his swaying blond gold hair...Oh god did he want to touch it...

Matthew kept swaying, leaving zigzags behind him. At the bottom he slid to a stop, sending up a wall of snow. Mike then tried to land to the bottom but he stumbled and then fell, forming a ever growing snowball that rolling right for Matthew... "Oh shit...! Look out!" Matthew yelped and moved, eyes wide. Still however the snowball moved to the side and then by chance it hit Matthew. Now both Mike and the Canadian were now piled on top of a puddle of snow with Mike being on top. "Oh hi Matthew... hic! Sorry about that!" He blushed as he was still on top of his lover. Luckily no one was really around to notice and stare at them.

He glared up at Mike, hating the cold and snow that had gotten in his clothes. "Now we have to go back and you have to strip me down and warm me up..." Mike then frowned. "I'm sorry... please don't be mad...Besides there is a shower/bathroom place nearby so we can clean up there and then everything will be back on schedule... I promise. Besides, I like it when we're close like this..." He flashed a little grin and got up off him and helped the Canadian up. Matthew sighed at him, holding him close. "Now I'm asking for sex..."

Mike then sighed back. "I didn't mean it...I just thought it could be one of our funny moments to look back to...I see that happen to a lot of couples so yeah... but wait! As in now? This field? Here? For a quickie! Are you sure!" Matthew rolled his eyes at him, started to kiss his neck. "Listen to me as I repeat what I said. Now we have to go back you have to strip me down and warm me up, in any way you want." "Well now we have to go back and strip you down and warm you up anyway I like..." He grinned and then carried the Canadian in his arms as he ran toward the warm and welcoming shower and bathroom place nearby the ski club building.

Curling into his Mike, he smiled. "Mmm, mhm you do and I can't wait." Mike then found a shower stall with a bathtub and started to slowly let Matthew down and stripped him slowly... His delicious flesh revealed to him bit by bit... It shone almost like that of an angel... Matthew giggled and helped him only a little but mostly making it harder as he suckled on Mike's neck. Mike mewled at his licking and giggled like a boy being given his favorite candy... He was done by then and the water was warm enough. So he gently carried his lovely Canadian angel again and put him in the tub just as gently.

Matthew relaxed into the warm water, closing his eyes. "Mmm." Mike then massaged his back and body with warm water as he did before... He sighed with bliss as he stroked and massaged up to every part of Matthew's body... Matthew shuddered lightly, smiling gently and leaning into Mike's hands. Every time Mike touched him it was soft and loving. Mike kissed Matt's neck and then squirted some soap from a nearby sink and rubbed it all over him. Mattie gave a soft moan, blushing and purring as he was rubbed down.

This really got Mike really warm and ecstatic with bliss... He then rubbed warm water all over the exposed parts of the Canadian again to wash off the soap... Matthew shivered a bit as the warm water dissipated. "So...does this make up for the snowball accident?" He smiled at his Canadian "partner". "Not even close, you have to pay up tonight," he said, not knowing what he'd gotten himself into. "Okay my maple angel... It'll be a surprise..." he grinned as he went to fetch the towel to dry Matthew up. Matthew nodded happily and watched Mike leave.

Mike then came back with the towel and gently dried him up and gave him spare clothes to wear. They were a Canada flag hoodie and winter pants along with Matt's snowshoes. Matthew dressed quickly then pulled Mike into a deep kiss. Mike then kissed back and after some time broke off leaving a long string of saliva between them. "I love you maple taste..." he murmured as he went to gather their stuff together to prepare for the next destination. "We'll go out for lunch, then go to the bar and come back home for the big surprise I "cooked" up for us! Sounds fun?" Matthew held him close and giggled. "Sounds good to me," he said, wanting to be back home already.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner and Some Lovemaking

Chapter 3

Warning: Lots and lots of man on man smut action and sex, some cursing, suggestive material, alcohol usage, lots of kinky stuff, etc, etc, the usual. Don't like then don't freaking read!

Mike then carried Mattie to the car and got him in. Then he got into the driver's seat and drove off to the best restaurant he could find around the area. After they found a good parking space somewhere, Matthew got out of the car, smiling brightly. He was starving. Mike followed after him as he observed a multicultural restaurant before them as it waved the flags of the world. "Well golly...I never expected anything like this before. This is great!" He smiled. Matthew giggled and nodded, spinning around to take everything in. "Wow."

Mike then got in as he waited for another couple to get finished having their seats. Matthew cuddled up with Mike. "Hmmmm." Mike then finally got his turn and proudly said, "One table for me and my "special" angel here please!" He pointed to Matthew. The reception man just shrugged but smiled and said in a hearty French accent, "I'll see if there's one currently available sir. By the way, welcome to Eatery of the World!" He then went to find a table for them.

Mattie giggled and blushed but smiled. "You're so sweet Mikey!" "Thanks you are too Mattie!" He smiled back with a blush as well and then the receptionist came back. "You are just in luck. We currently have one table available for you and your "angel" to sit in." He said in his usual French accent again. "Sweet!" Mike exclaimed as the receptionist guided them to their table. It was all snow white with gold yellow and white chairs and even a candle burning in the middle. Matthew followed along next to Mike, entwining their fingers. Once at the table he sadly let go and sat down.

Mike then sat next to Matthew and held his hand in turn. He waited as menus were passed out and then he grinned in glee as he looked into one. "Mmmmm these are all excellent but not as excellent as you!" Matthew blushed and giggled at the comment, quickly looking at the menu and chewing his lip. He ended up deciding on spaghetti. Mike looked and decided, "I'll just share with what you're having and some African light chicken soup with a Shirley Temple; gin in it too." he grinned.

He wanted to get warmed up for their night but especially wanted Matthew to get drunk too so he can play his "game" with him. "What are you gonna go for drinking this time partner?" he said in a southern drawl. Matthew smiled at him and thought for moment on the drink…"I'll have vodka on the rocks." Mike nodded happily and was ready to order.

Soon, a waitress came by the table. She was a blond and wore almost all blue. "Hello and what would you like today." Mike then replied, "Well, we would like to share spaghetti together. I'll have the African light chicken soup as an appetizer and I'll have a Shirley Temple in a cocktail glass with gin too please." She nodded. "And what else for you sir?" She asked Matthew. Matthew gave her a small smile but reached over, squeezing Mike's hand. "Just a vodka on the rocks... actually two please." Mike then warmly smiled with a blush and said, "Two at once? Wow! I'm so impressed." He grinned and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The waitress just smiled and nodded. "Okay I'll get 'em to the kitchen right away good sirs!" Then she left.

Matthew giggled and kissed Mike's nose in return. "Thank you." Mike then smiled and kissed Matt's cute nose back. "Of course hun. I can't wait to make you my new Mrs. Claus... hehehehe." He smirked at him. The same waitress then came back with their drinks and put them on the table. "Here you go, two vodka on rocks glasses and a Shirley Temple with gin for the lovely duo." "Why thank you miss." He smiled a friendly smile as he took his drink. Matthew blushed a bit, smirking. "Mhm and I can't wait to sit in Santa's lap," he purred, sipping his drink. It was way strong.

"Oh snap hahahaha okay honey." He then wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist in a snuggle hold and drank a bit of his drink... just perfect. Mattie curled into him, almost finished with his first glass. He was already tipsy. Mike then finished his. He seemed to have more of a tolerance for alcohol. He then pet Matt's silky blond hair gently as if he was petting a cat or dog and then gently pulled at his cowlick curl that stood out from his head. Matthew shuddered a bit as the one curl was lightly tugged. "M-Mike~"

Mike then smiled and lightly kissed it. A waiter came in with the soup. Mike thanked him and then the man left leaving the two alone again. Mike sniffed the soup "Ah... Isn't this so lovely?" he chimed. Matthew nodded, after kissing and nibbling on Mike's collarbone. "Mhm." Mike then murmured in pleasure and said, "Do you want to try a sip?" he said as he had his first spoon. It was just delicious. "No thank you, not a huge chicken person..." Matthew declined politely.

Mike nodded. "Alright." He kept eating the soup till he finished it meat and everything. "Ha! I'm not even a quarter full!" he smirked. Then the waitress as well as the waiter both carried the spaghetti in. It was a good hearty portion with meatballs, cheese, Italian tomato sauce and finally the spaghetti pasta. Mike whooped in delight. Matthew smiled as the food was set down and he immediately started eating. Mike then started to eat too. He ate spaghetti strings by spaghetti strings. It felt good and lovely in his belly and mouth.

Mattie's buzz wore out the more he ate, so he finished his second vodka and ordered two more. Mike then ordered another Shirley Temple and kept eating. Matthew had finished but he continued to drink. Mike then smiled and said, "Hey Matt sweetie... you got some spaghetti stains on your face." He blushed, picking up a napkin and starting to wipe off his face. "No need to do that... allow me to do it for you." He winked at the Canadian and then kissed him on the lips and then licked them. "Mmmm." He kissed back, moving into Mike's lap, facing him, and deepening the kiss.

Mike kissed along with him. God did he love to make out with Mattie. Then soon after he broke away again with a string of saliva between them and he gasped for air. "Wow second time today! A new record." He wiped his face. "So how'd it all taste? I think you tasted pretty damn good." Matthew giggled, simply moving his lips to Mike's jaw line. "Nuh uh, you tasted the best," he mumbled. Mike then smiled as he flushed cherry red. "If you say so..." The waitress then returned with the bill and left again. "So...I think I should pay the bill. Since you've done so much for me in the past and all."

Matthew shook his head. "I'm paying tonight." Mike nodded but asked, "Okay but are you sure? I mean we can split and pay our portions." He loved being such a gentlemen to Matt. It was just in his nature. Matthew nodded, pulling out some cash. "The only way I want you to pay me back is in the bedroom," he said, alcohol heavy on his breath. "It'll be soon..." Mike smirked. He finished off his Shirley Temple with one gulp. "So ready?" Matthew put the cash over the bill then nodded again. "Home, right?" "Hell yeah babe." He winked and then held the Canadian's hand. He smirked. "Mmm, good," he said standing, nearly falling.

Mike helped the Canadian to the car and put him into the passenger's seat. He then got into the driver's seat and they sped away toward the hotel. Matthew seemed to jump off the seat as they got closer. "Calm yourself there partner..." Mike said in Texas drawl. Matthew gave him a cute pout. "B-but..." "I don't want you to crack your head. We're almost there." They got to the gate. "Do you want that? Cause I sure as hell don't cause I love you." He said in a teasing but caring way. Matthew stuck out his tongue at him, leaning back into the seat. "Fine."

They got into the parking lot and found a space. Mike then helped Matthew out of the car and told him to sit on the nearby bench while he carried all the ski stuff back to the room and then he would come back for him. Matthew was too stubborn to just sit, so he sat in the snow, building a snowman. Mike quickly came back and smiled then he carried up Matthew into his arms and slowly walked to the stairs. "I loved the snowman by the way. You are such an artist..." Matthew clung to him and giggled. "Thank youuuuu!" "You're very welcome my maple dove. Now lets get washed and prepared for this great ritual shall we?" He chuckled. They soon reached the room door.

"Mmmm, can't wait," he purred, tracing the lines of Mike's chest. Mike then unlocked the door and then put Matthew down. "I feel so dirty...care to take a shower together? Save the polar bears after all." Matthew laughed, pulling him in and locking the door. He kissed him deeply. "I'm all yours." "That's great to hear and same thing with me." Mike grinned as he kissed back and went into the bathroom to strip. Matthew followed him though he slowly stripped, teasing Mike. Mike just smirked and kissed his neck, suckling at the skin. "Mmmmm you're sooo delicious that I'm in heaven already..." Matthew smiled, leaning into him. "Mmm, I'm glad."

"Me too..." He then got both of them finally nude and got the water running. Mike's member was already growing as it yearned. Matthew pulled him into the steaming water. Mike gladly went in and got to massage all of Matt's body with steamy flowing water slowly bit by bit all the way down to his vital regions. Matthew leaned into him, closing his eyes. "Mmm." Mike then snuggled him and then let go as he turned around to let himself get rubbed by Matthew. "Rub me down baby. Oh yeah."

Matthew lathered him up, hands wandering all over his body. Mike moaned and kissed his neck. "Oh Matthew yes… keep going." Matthew purred, getting on his knees, smirking up at Mike. Mike then smiled and then got out some shampoo to put on the Canadian's hair. He let him do so as his hand washed Mike's vital regions. Mike then moaned again and started to massage and lather the delicious smelling shampoo into Matt's golden hair more as he smiled. Matthew smiled back at him, continuing. Mike was done then and smelled his hair. "Mmmmmm." Matthew stood, giving him an innocent look. "I can't wait for Santa to cum..." "Hahahaha... dirty Christmas joke. And yeah can't wait either." He then kissed his Mattie and they were done as he turned off the water.

Kissing back, he rubbed Mike's sides. He got out and grabbed a towel for him. Mike then got the towel and wrapped it around himself with an angel's smile. Matt kissed him again. "Mmm." Mike then got another towel and wrapped it around the Canadian. 'Oh this body should look like as if it's from heaven itself' he thought. Matthew dried quickly then dropped the towel and pulled Mike with him into the main room. "This is great. Hey Matthew... I have something that can enhance our sex tonight. You wanna try it out?" Mike winked with a kiss.

Matthew smirked, nodding happily. "I'd love to." Mike then smirked back. "Be right back then. Stay here okay?" He went into the kitchen and got out maple syrup, red bull, and a mysterious dissolvable temporary sleep pill. He mixed all those together and came back. He then gave it to Matthew and said, "Here drink this. Research says it can enhance sex by a big percentage so try it." he smiled warmly. Matthew watched him leave and come back. He took the glass and at the smell of maple syrup, he downed it. "Mmm, that was good." "Yes it is..." he giggled. The pill should kick in anytime now... he thought. And after a moment it did.

Matthew was now out cold, laying on the bed. Mike giggled and thought to himself, 'Oh how clever I am...' He then went to his things and got out the Mrs. Claus suit he was dying to put on Matthew. He quickly and gently put it all on him with the skirt and panties included as soon as he put Matthew's boxers in a safe place. He then put the hat on the Canadian and snickered with delight. Then he put the floppy dog-ears on Matt's head also. He also put the Canadian's hands in little rope bonds just for good measure and then undressed naked with only a Santa Claus hat as well as his doggy ears on with a doggy costume tail and waited for Matthew to awake. Within 10 minutes of being tied up, Matthew woke, panicked.

Mike just went to him and kissed him. "Hello honey. How do you like the change of setting?" Matthew relaxed as he was kissed. "Mmm, mhm." Mike then smirked as he swayed the hips of his naked Santa doggy form. His doggy ears even wagged a little bit and his swaying ass also made the costume tail wag in place. Matthew smiled at him, no longer tugging at the ropes. "Do you want to see your new looks?" Mike asked with a big smirk. Matthew shook his head, he could see the outfit well enough and feel the hat and ears. "I do think that Santa needs to train his puppy though."

Mike then smiled and licked his lips with lust. "Gladly..." He then went over to get on top of Matthew. His eyes stared under his red skirt. Matthew wanted to touch him but he couldn't, he felt helpless. "I'll get to the bonds soon enough..." He smirked and then slowly went under the skirt and massaged his hands onto the fabric over Matt's cock. Mattie moaned softly, shuddering. "Mmmmm that's right ...you've been naughty this year and so soon I will give a good long hard "coal" right into your "stocking" soon. But I'll warm you up first okay sweetie?" Mike grinned and licked Matt's face and then nibbled one of his ears and doggy ears. Matthew smiled brightly, arching up to Mike. "Mmm but Mr. Claus I'm already so hot with you near me."

Mike then grinned and said, "Patience my dear..." He then swiftly stripped off the panties and threw them across the room. He then started stroking Matthew's hard member slowly from shaft to head. Sometimes he fingered the slit too a little bit. Matthew moaned louder, bucking up his hips. "Oh Santa!" "That's right! I hold all the strings here..." He kept stroking and fingering the erection in its slit, which gladly grew even bigger. He then stopped and had the Canadian on the ground. He then rubbed his erection right to Matt's face. "Okay now beg my little Christmas puppy." He smirked, his eyes lustful. Matthew let out a puppy like whine, mouth open for the cock. Mike then gladly got his cock closer to his mouth. "Yeah that's right now bark and woof for me and pant with your tongue." He was sooo turned on by this right now.

Matthew yipped and barked for Mike, eyes just like a puppy's. "Good boy...you get rewarded with a tasty treat... hehehehe." He then shoved his hard erection into Matthew's mouth. Matthew gladly took it in, lapping at the tip. Mike groaned and then thrust his hips. "Ah! Oh fuck yeah baby!" Matt bobbed his head, pausing to lap again. Mike then just kept fucking Matt's mouth to the back of his throat but carefully as to not choke him. His throbbing member just struck everywhere in Matthew's mouth making good friction. Matthew growled softly, creating even more pleasure for him.

Mike then thrust up more until he leaked pre cum into the Canadian and then took it out. "Oh damn that was good… How was the treat boy?" He slurred a little. Matthew swallowed the pre cum and whimpered, wanting more. Mike then smirked and started to lift up Matthew onto a chair and started to unbutton the blouse of the Canadian's Mrs. Claus dress. Matthew smiled, wanting to help Mike but not wanting to at the same time. Mike then stripped it off and assaulted his chest and nipples with suckling, licking and nibbles. Mattie moaned out, tilting his head back, loving every touch. Mike then went in and suckled at his collarbone...leaving a ruby red mark there. Matthew gripped the chair, smiling softly.

Mike then gently fondled and nipped at each nipple with his mouth. He tweaked and nibbled until each one was hot and hard with saliva. Matthew was panting softly and his hard cock was twitching for attention. "So you wanna do it dry for your naughty ass or wet and slick?" Mike asked huskily. "Dry," he whispered in reply, blushing a bit. Mike then smirked and pulled down Matt's skirt. Matthew bit his lip, wanting to feel Mike's cock deep inside him. Mike then pushed his bursting cock into Matthew's quivering hole. "Oh yeah take that coal in, you've been so naughty!" Matthew moaned loudly, loving the feeling. Mike always felt so good.

Mike then thrust in deeper just brushing up with the Canadian's prostate. Matthew moaned even louder, nails digging into his palms. Mike then petted the Canadian's blond hair and pet dog-ears as he also got his other hand to go for Matt's dick. Matthew shuddered in pleasure, moaning again. "S-Santa~!" Mike then lost control and he began to thrust fast and hard like no tomorrow, always going for Matt's sweet spot in accurate, rapid stabbing motions and jerking off his erection, occasionally rubbing and fingering the head and slit. The sounds of pounding flesh, groans, yells and screams of pleasure became apparent in the room shortly. Cries of "Fuck I love you!" and "_JE T'AIME!_" were also banging loudly in the room. He yelled out the Canadian's name. "M-Matthew ahhhh! I'm gonna spurt!" Matthew was so close to cumming also and he could barely hold it in. "Mike, I-I'm gonna cum too!" "Oh Mattie..." He then mustered up his energy into one more powerful thrust at Matt's prostate and kissed the top of Matt's head right between the doggy ears. Matthew screamed in pleasure as he came hard, body quivering. Mike then thrust more into the tight heat and then he howled aloud with pleasure like a dog and came into Matthew's insides. "Matthew! Howl for me baby! Oh yes!"

Matthew howled as told though the command wasn't needed. Mike then pulled out with semen and sperm now also dribbling all over Matt's legs and Mike's lower area and both their chests. "I love it when we make love…hah. We can make such great ideas my Mattie... hehehehehe." Matthew smiled at him, holding him close and kissing him. "Mhm." Mike then kissed him back and was starting to fall asleep. "H-happy holidays Matthew..." he smiled. "I love you Mikey," he said softly. "I love you too my Canadian maple angel." He then fell asleep. Matthew blushed softly and cuddled with him, closing his eyes but not able to sleep. Mike then snuggled him until his warmth put him to sleep. Matthew held close to Mike all night, his heart still racing. They had plowed up quite some dirty snow... But in the end, it was worth it...The end.


End file.
